The CU Denver Women's Reproductive Health Research (WRHR) Career Development Center provides a rich environment for the development of creative programs of research related to women's reproductive health while enhancing the pool of highly qualified obstetricians and gynecologists who pursue independent research careers. In this application we request funds to support three scholars who will be faculty members of Obstetrics and Gynecology and who will utilize 75% of their time to train in a mentored position that will foster their development as independent clinician-scientists. Scholars will be recruited from a national pool of candidates who have completed a residency in Obstetrics and Gynecology, as well as a sub-specialty fellowship and show evidence of an intense desire to pursue the career of a clinician-scientist. The candidate may select any area of science relevant to Obstetrics and Gynecology, from a pool of outstanding mentors in Obstetrics and Gynecology, Endocrinology, Immunology, Epidemiology, Pediatrics, and Psychiatry who are willing to supervise scholars. For example, specific training programs can be designed in a basic science such as immunology or molecular endocrinology, translational science such as oncology or the endocrinology of diabetes, or in clinical science including outcomes research. Suitable mentors will be senior scientists with a track record of funding and training scholars. The scholar's progress will be tracked by an advisory committee of senior scientists and clinicians with interests similar to those of the scholar. The environment in the Department of Obstetrics and Gynecology includes a strong Basic Reproductive Science research program, an interdisciplinary graduate program in Reproductive Science, an excellent program of seminar and journal clubs and a clinical faculty with strong research interests who collaborate with members of other departments in the school.